PROJECT SUMMARY (CORE A) Use of combusted tobacco continues to devastate public health. The Food and Drug Administration now has the authority to reduce the nicotine content of combusted tobacco products, potentially rendering cigarettes and other harmful products less addictive. This renewal application proposes three innovative projects that extend our work towards understanding the impact of reducing the nicotine content of combusted tobacco in the context of alternative nicotine and tobacco products. The Administrative Core focuses on addressing the challenges of conducting the proposed science and enabling the investigative team to take full advantage of the opportunity to make significant contributions to the field of tobacco regulatory science. Specifically, this includes the following aims: 1) To provide an infrastructure that facilitates integration across the projects and cores and the implementation of methods, measures and procedures that yield high quality research. 2) To facilitate communication and dissemination of information to scientists, policy makers, other stakeholders, and the community at large. 3) To provide and monitor a training plan for NIH-supported pre-doctoral and post-doctoral researchers interested in tobacco regulatory research. 4) To generate new science through a pilot projects program that addresses innovative research questions related to the aims of CENIC, contributes to investigator training, and fosters collaborations among investigators. The Administrative Core will be housed at the University of Pittsburgh under the leadership of Drs. Eric Donny and Dorothy Hatsukami (Co-Directors). Each of the four functions will be overseen by a core member of our team. An External Advisory Board will provide annual input on the overall direction of the Center, areas that need to be addressed, and progress being made. A single Data Safety and Monitoring Board will oversee all three projects.